1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mailing folders, and more particularly to an envelope-type mailing folder having a transparent outer pocket to receive a bill of lading or other type of document.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the United States Patent and Trademark Office revealed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,148,433; 1,787,569; 2,097,916; 2,148,324; 2,298,421; 2,921,731; 3,327,316; 3,420,432; 3,446,421; 3,658,239; 4,129,214.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed a mailing folder of the type of the present invention having an internal pocket and separate transparent external pocket formed in the same manner as that of the present invention.